Maid For Reese's
by lilbit89
Summary: A girl that was once Cody's maid is now Cody's friends with benefits and they are both obsessed with Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. Cody/OC. One-Shot.


**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: THIS WAS ORIGINALLY SUPPOSED TO BE AN INSIDE JOKE AND I WAS DARED TO WRITE THIS FOR A FRIEND, FIGURED AT LEAST POST IT TO SHARE.**

I woke up facing the dark haired man that I had an one night stand with the night before for the 2nd or 3rd time, I lost count but we always promised to not make it more than that. We first met when I was going to clean his room, which suited my job as a housekeeper and one thing led to another and this happened. He was so adorable as he slept, I couldn't help but to smile and I leaned back grabbing my phone off the night stand that was on my side of the bed seeing that I was running late for work, even though I was at the hotel I worked at, I was already late. I sat up holding the blanket over my breast before I looked around the room trying to find my clothes that were scattered around the room, I decided to go for the thong that was on Cody's side of the bed, and I straddled his lap smiling when I heard him moan out as he turned his head looking at me smirking with slits as his eyes.

"This is what got us in trouble last time..." He said smirking as his hands landed on my legs, he ran them up my legs to rest on my hips.

"That it did...I am already late for work..." I said smirking.

"Do you have to go?" Cody moaned as I leant over his body below me kissing him softly on his perfect lips, I couldn't get enough of his kisses and his hands running up and down my legs before I felt them run over my ass and between our two bodies where I felt his cock getting hard below me.

"MMM Cody, not now...you know that I gotta go to work and I can't stay..." I said as I slowly let his bottom lip go.

"Come on..." He begged as he pushed a finger into my chamber getting me to jump and let out a gasp of pleasure.

"Cody...don't tease me..." I said as I grinded and thrusted myself onto his single finger.

"You don't want me teasing you but your doing it yourself." Cody said smirking as I leant down again pressing my lips to his for another kiss feeling another finger pressing into me, how could I leave now? His fingers were magic, I had never met a guy that could make me orgasm as much as he did with his fingers. "I want to fuck you..." Cody moaned into my ear before he nibbled at my earlobe, I could feel his hard on between my legs where sensations were going wild from the two fingers that would pounding into me.

"Sorry I can't..." I said as I sat up climbing off him and felt instantly empty without the two pounding fingers inside me, I bent down pulling my thong on seeing Cody licking his fingers. "You owe me a new thong, you pretty much broke this one, it's hanging on by two stitches..." I said as I adjusted the straps to rest comfortably.

"Then go pantiless next time, they always get in the way..." Cody said smirking.

"Maybe if you weren't in a rush they won't be in the way as much..."

"You weren't complaining about my speed..." Cody said as he sat up as he was rubbing at his face as I begun pulling clothing after clothing on.

"If I was you, I won't be rubbing your eyes..." I said glancing over to him seeing his hard cock that I so wanted to ride from the high that he gave me with his two fingers.

"I'll take care of it, just want to torture you with what you'll be missing..." He said smiling.

"It is torture..." I said as I reached behind my back trying to zip up my uniform for work that day.

"I got it..." Cody said standing up walking over to me feeling his cock poking at my back as I felt his soft hands on my back slowly sliding the zipper up. "There you go...Am I going to see you again?" Cody asked.

"Don't we always see each other when we can?" I asked turning around seeing the hurt and concern in his face that he always has every time I had to leave, I was always curious if he had the same feelings I did for him but didn't want to admit it.

"That we do..." Cody said smirking, I pressed my lips against his for one more passionate kiss.

"I'll see you later Cody." I said smiling as I looked over at his bag seeing the half eaten pack of Reese's Peanut Butter Cup pack that he always tends to have everytime I see him, I grabbed it to take with me.

"Hey, that's mine..." He said.

"This one will be mine, I gotta have breakfast..." I said smiling.

"Fine, I'll order breakfast if that means I can see you again this morning." Cody said.

"I'll suggest the pancakes..." I said smirking as he stood there watching me walk out the door after catching one last glance at him.

**6 Months Later-**

I sat in the break room going over the list of rooms that had to be cleaned the next day and those that were going to be checking out of such rooms noticing Cody's name on the list smiling knowing he is back in town, after how many times we have hooked up we have yet exchanged numbers but its nice to get random surprises. I finished up my break and my shift before I went up to the room number that Cody would be in, I nervously knocked on the door waiting until he opened the door and when it opened, his face lit up. He was wearing a white robe that was barely covering his whole chest, and his hair was wet like he just freshly washed it.

"Katrina..." He said, I loved hearing my name coming from his lips and I smiled.

"Your back and happy to see me." I said.

"Of course...come in..." He said as he stepped aside letting me come in and I have done this before but this time I was extremely nervous.

"I know this sounds stupid, but may I use your bathroom before..." I begun to say.

"Take your time..." Cody said as he leant in kissing my cheek before he walked further into the room and sat on the bed, I went into the bathroom giving myself a pep talk about this, I think I was slowly getting feelings for this man but I was afraid to show it because it wasn't supposed to be more than random hook ups. I let myself out of the room after adjusting my housekeeping outfit that I hated because it was similar to that of a 'sexy maid' halloween costume. As I walked around the corner, I noticed Cody laying on the bed in front of me now completely naked covered in Reese's Peanut Butter Cups crumbs and two full Reese's Peanut Butter cups were resting on his tight balls with one tiny crumb resting on his cock's tip, I looked him up and down seeing the multiple crumbs that rounded each nipple and led down to his hard cock. I walked further into the room smiling as I climbed onto the bed kissing him passionately on the lips.

"You were busy while I was in the bathroom." I said between our kisses trying not to mess up all the hard work he had done with the Reese's.

"I was...figured this would make it more interesting and we both enjoy Reese's...I have left over to use on you..." Cody said smirking.

"If I let you use it on me..." I said smirking pressing my lips against his for one last kiss before I begun trailing my kisses down his neck to his chest slowly going to the first nipple licking up each crumb individually eating each piece before I sucked on his sensitive bud, flicking my tongue over the hard nipple before I kissed across his bare soft chest to the other sensitive bud doing the same ritual looking up making eye contact with his piercing blue eyes that I loved most about him besides the passion he put into our love making. I leant up pressing my lips against his for another kiss, his arms wrapping around me feeling him tugging at the zipper but I grabbed his hand pulling it away from the zipper, "Not yet..." I said smirking as I went back to what I was doing when I slowly licked up and ate the small crumbs of Reese's that went down his happy trail making sure to twirl my tongue around his belly button before I slowly ran my hands down to the long hard cock that was standing up from his body lightly running my fingers along his length hearing him let out a soft moan. I rested my hands on his thighs, I didn't want my hands to touch him yet after the few moments already. I picked up the whole cup with my mouth before I slid up his body as seductive as I could so he could bite into the other half of the cup as we kissed. "Your idea is awesome...this is really hot..." I said.

"I'll think you will enjoy it more when it's your turn...I'm so turned on watching you right now..." He said running his hand through my dark hair.

"I'm turned on because your so hot and because your so turned on." I said smirking as I kissed him one more time before I slid back down picking up the other Reese's cup doing it again before I slid back down massaging his balls licking them softly before I licked up the underside of his long hard cock before I got to the tip where I picked up the one crumb that had been resting on his tip this whole time. I slowly flicked my tongue over his tip before twirling it around it hearing a hissing tone coming from him, I looked up seeing his eyes clenched shut as I slowly wrapped my mouth around his tip gently sucking and blowing on it before I finally wrapped my hands around his hard cock jerking my hands in opposite directions hearing him groan, I looked up at him seeing that he was now looking down at me breathing heavy and holding tightly on the pillow. I let go of his cock as I slid more of it into my mouth.

"Oh shit Katrina...oh god...fuck..." Cody groaned as he was trying thrust into me more, I felt his hand run through my hair grasping a hand full holding me in the spot when it got too much for him. "Uh...uh...fuck Katrina..." Cody groaned out as I slowly sucked his cock one last time before pulling it out of my mouth before I begun licking it like a lollipop. "Katrina quit teasing..."

"I'm not teasing..." I said smirking as I wrapped my hand around his cock jerking it up and down his cock as fast as I could.

"MMM...fuck..." Cody groaned as I slid up trying to make sure my hand won't leave his cock.

"Such foul language from you today..." I said as I pressed my lips against his for a quick kiss.

"It's because...uh...because your so...fucking good..." Cody said as he made eye contact with me, his eyes had a sparkle in it but wasn't sure if it was lust or love.

"I know what you like by now..." I said smirking.

"Then you'll know that I would do this..." He said rolling me over to my back and moved both my hands to above my head. "You are driving me crazy..." He said as he slid up my body a tad to where I could feel his hard cock on my inner thighs. "Are you not wearing underwear?" He asked in a growl.

"My last thong broke due to our last risque and haven't had a chance to go buy more underwear due to money issues..."

"Mmm...your lucky I just don't take you right now..."

"But you won't...you love my breast too much..." I said smiling.

"I don't love just your breast..."

"Do too..."

"I love you..." He said getting me to choke on the air I had inhaled getting me to cough a tad, "You okay?" He asked sitting back on his knees allowing me to sit up and catch my breath.

"Yeah, are you serious? It's not just your little brain talking is it?" I asked.

"No...after having all this risque business I guess you grew on me, when I'm not with you it eats me alive on the inside of when I will see you next and of course I always get a hard on due to how hot you make me from remembering all the sex we have had." Cody said.

"But what are we going to do now?"

"Now, we are going to finish this and we will discuss rest of this later..." Cody said as he pressed his lips against mine for a passionate kiss leaning me back against the bed, his arms wrapping around my body unzipping my uniform, I slowly slid my arms out of the sleeves wrapping my arms around his bare neck playing with the back of his hair as our kissing had gotten deeper. His hands trailing down my shoulders to my uniform pulling it down to reveal my breast that were being covered by the bra that I had been wearing, I sat up a tad so he could reach around unhooking my strapless bra. Cody pulled it from my body tossing it aside not caring where it had landed before he leant with me back to a laying position where our kisses had never broke, I loved that he was now being so passionate about everything that he is now doing and his tongue begged for entrance into my mouth. I allowed his tongue in to let our tongues play as his hands covered my breast teasing my nipples to a tip with his talented fingers before he begun cupping and squeezing my breasts before he would pinch at my now sensitive nipples that were now perky and tug at them to get me to moan into his mouth and dig my nails into his back with pleasure. He broke the kiss smirking as he sat up and climbed off the bed, I wiggled out of my uniform tossing it aside not caring where it went as well as Cody picked up the jar of the Reese's crumbs and a box of condoms. "I have three condoms, let's make them last." Cody said as he turned around seeing me laying on the bed naked watching him intently, his smile got wider and he strutted back to the bed resting the jar and the condoms on the side table before he just absorbed in all of my beauty.

"We'll make them last..." I said smirking as I reached the short distance grasping his hard cock jerking my hand on his hard cock getting him to throw his head back.

"Uh...fuck girl...uh..." He moaned as I enjoyed teasing him as he tried to distract himself by grabbing the jar opening it, I could tell he was trying not to drop it from how fucked up I was making him by pleasuring him with my hand. He picked up pinchfuls of the crumbs dropping them over my body letting them land randomly across my flat stomach before he grabbed another lining them around my nipples, my belly button and led it down to my pussy. He reached down grabbing my hand stopping me, I could tell it was hard for him to do so but he jumped onto me as fast as he could, his tongue went to work on picking up crumb after crumb that he had placed on me. His hands roaming over my body, I didn't care where his hands were because it felt amazing as he flicked his tongue over my sensitive nipple multiple times getting me to moan out. He wrapped his mouth around my nipple flicking his tongue over it in his mouth with a gentle suck and he bit it lightly before he let it go.

"MMM Cody..."

"You want me to bite harder?" He asked as he ran his hand through my hair.

"Yes..." I groaned as he repeated it biting harder getting me to yelp with pleasure before he repeat the ritual on my other nipple getting me to start panting from all the pleasure and my breath was shortening from what he was doing to me, I felt myself getting wetter than usual. He begun licking down my bare stomach picking up the Reese's crumbs as his hands were squeezing my boobs and his fingers were twirling around my nipples as his tongues licked around my belly button enjoying the crumbs before he dipped his tongue into my belly button. "Trying to symbolize what your going to do to me?" I asked as he did it again.

"No...what I really am going to do is make you orgasm more than last time." He said confidently.

"You seem way too sure about yourself." I said as I was trying to be confident in myself that I was trying not to enjoy this.

"Like you don't remember..." Cody said as he ran his hands down my sides to my thighs pushing them apart, "You want me to remind you?" He asked smirking.

"It's up to you..." I said as he licked down my stomach forgetting rest of the crumbs getting to my pussy. He dipped his head down seeing his eyes looking up to me as he licked up my pussy with a wide tongue, he watched me as I spazzed from pleasure that his tongue had caused. "Fuck Cody..." I moaned as he licked down my pussy before he repeated his ritual getting me to moan out his name everytime and grasped the sheets when it got too pleasureable. "Uh...uh..." I groaned when I felt his tongue circling my chamber when his hands rested on my pelvis line to hold me down as I begun arching my back getting closer to my high when he slowly pushed just the tip of his tongue into my chamber getting that last push to get me to climax, I spazzed out and cum squirted out of my chamber getting Cody to lick it up. Cody didn't stop there, he continued licking my now sensitive pussy from the first orgasm of the night and wanted to get me to orgasm again, sooner than later. "Cody, stop! Uh...fuck Cody...uh..." I moaned.

"Do you really want me to stop?" He said as I heard him swallow and licked his lips feeling his hand roaming between my legs to begin his torture as we talked.

"No..." I said out of breath when I felt one of his fingers teasing my chamber tracing it before Cody smirked as he just stared at me, "What?" I asked before I felt his finger plunge into my chamber, "Fuck yes!" I exclaimed as he smirked as he twirled his finger inside of me getting me to squirm from pleasure as he slowly slid it out before slowly pushing it back into me, he just watched me contently at my facial reactions as he begun speeding up the pace of his solo finger in me, "Oh god...yes...yes..." I moaned out as he begun to slow down as he slid another finger into me, "FUCK!" I exclaimed. I heard a chuckled come from Cody as the fingers stopped inside me. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Your so cute..." He said as he slowly pulled his fingers out of me pushing them back in as he slid up my body giving me another passionate kiss, I grabbed the back of his head holding him there to make the kiss go on longer moaning into his lips as he thrusted his fingers into me faster, the faster he went the closer I got to my second climax and the cocky smile he gave me after our kiss broke was simply adorable and made me turned on more than I was. Cody begun thrusting faster into me and adding a little twirl in his fingers when they got fully into me getting me squirm from pleasure.

"CODY!" I exclaimed and spazzed from the second orgasm he had caused, he slowed his fingers down as I came down from my high and his cocky smile grew bigger.

"What was that about how you didn't think I'll make your orgasm as much as last time?" Cody asked.

"You still haven't..." I said smirking as I ran my hand through his hair, he pressed his lips against mine for a soft quick kiss before he rested his chin on my chest and he slowly fingered me, I continued running my hand through his soft hair, and this is the first time we were going this slow. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just trying to remember every detail of your beauty..." Cody said as he smirked and I smirked back at him as I felt him begin thrusting his fingers into me faster. He sat up sliding down my body and lowered his upper body down to where he was able to extend his tongue flicking it up my clit to go with the probing fingers in me, I grasped onto the sheets arching my back from the pleasure that he was causing me.

"Uh...oh god...mmmm..." I moaned out as I felt Cody's tongue twirling my clit before he gently sucked on it before he gave my clit a couple more licks before he slid up my body sucking on my nipples, he was working me to a frenzy yet again from the pace he was doing with his fingers but he pulled his fingers out of me leaving me empty. "Fuck Cody! I was so close..." I moaned out of frustration.

"I know..." He said smirking as he gave me one quick kiss before he slid down my body dipping his head between my legs pushing them further apart where he dipped his tongue into my chamber twirling his tongue around picking up any juices I had before he begun tonguing me as fast as he could that worked just as good as that of his fingers pushing me over the edge again.

"I want your cock Cody!" I moaned out as I came down from my high still feeling his tongue and lips gently licking and sucking at my pussy.

"MMM...what do you want?" He asked jokingly as he slid up my body making sure his body was pressed against mine, there was no space between us but it was hot and he leant down pressing his lips against mine, he broke the kiss but gave me another kiss, we just laid there making out and my arms were wrapped around him holding him there, it was just as good as anything and I didn't care if we were having sex right now, his kisses made my knees feel like jelly so I could lay here and kiss him for hours if I could. Cody was on top of me looking down at me smiling as our eyes made eye contact, "Are you sure you want me?" He asked as I felt his cock poking at my inner thigh.

"Yes! All of you..." I said smirking as I pulled him down for another kiss when he slowly pushed his hard cock into me and I moaned into his lips when he pulled himself all the way out. "MMM...why'd you pull out?" I asked.

"I want to be safe." He said as he reached over grabbing the box of condoms, I laid there watching him fight with the box trying to get it open, I couldn't help but to laugh watching him fighting with it to get it open.

"Give it here." I said as he handed it to me and I got it open on the first try.

"I weakened it for you." He said smirking as I handed him one condom before putting the box back aside as Cody opened the wrapper pulling the condom on his thick, long, hard cock before he grabbed my leg propping it up to rest on his hip as he positioned himself between my legs. He pushed into me feeling my walls stretching to the max to his thick long hard cock and he stayed in position letting my chamber accustom to his size, he pulled out pushing back in trying to find a rhythm and speed but yet keep it slow until I got used to his size, I moaned out with every thrust he had done. He grabbed onto the headboard above us with his other hand as he began thrusting into me faster.

"Uh...uh...yes Cody...yes!...fuck yeah...harder...harder..." I groaned out arching my back and grabbed the sides of the pillow below my head as I then lifted my other foot wrapping it around his waist locking it with my other foot helping him thrust into me. "Yes...yes...faster Cody..." I groaned as I sat up, grabbing his back pulling me closer to him as he was now holding me up and I dug my nails into his back with every hard thrust he had. "Fuck...I'm gonna orgasm...uh...uh yes...fuck yes...CODY!" I exclaimed as I went into another orgasm, I wanted to hate Cody for making me orgasm enough beforehand and make me orgasm so soon but Cody continued pounding into me.

"Your going to work through it..." Cody moaned as I could tell he was on the edge especially now after I had climaxed, he pressed his soft lips against mine for a kiss, I dug my nails into his back as he worked me through my climax and working torwards another frenzy, I kept my lips against his as I moaned into them and I broke the kiss long enough to catch my breath."Fuck Katrina...I'm almost there..." Cody moaned as I was thrusting down on him along with his thrusts up into me, I pushed my lips against his aggressively before he pulled me off the bed and pressed me against the wall next to it and he put his arms under mine and my legs were still locked behind his back using the wall as leverage.

"Uh...fuck Cody...yes...yes..." I moaned as Cody leant his forehead against mine giving me one quick peck and I grabbed his lips for another longer kiss moaning into him with every hard thrust that were coming at slow movements making it feel so much better.

"KATRINA!" Cody yelled out as he threw his head back giving me one last thrust before cumming into the condom, he was so hot when he came and I climaxed again watching him, I folded into him out of exhaustion wrapping my arms around his neck, my head resting against his and he carried me the short distance to the bed where he laid me down and he climbed onto of me leaning down pressing his lips against mine for multiple soft kisses, his arm rubbing at my thigh, "I love you..." Cody said smiling down at me, I let it process in my head and think about it before I actually responded.

"I love you too..." I said smiling when he leant down pressing his lips against mine, I ran my hand through his all messed up and sweaty black hair.


End file.
